pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charred Courage
'''Charred Courage is the tenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto.''' Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill standing up, with Bulbasaur and Eevee moaning. Jill: How can we stop them? Scott: Jill, I think i'll need your Aerodactly again! Jill: Right! Scott: You try to get Officer Jenny! You and Bulbasaur and Eevee! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: Okay! Jill takes out Aerodactyl's Pokeball and hands it to Scott as she and Bulbasaur and Eevee run off to find Officer Jenny. Scott: Go, Aerodactyl! With a flash of a white colored light, Aerodactyl flies out, and lands in front of Scott. Aerodacty: ARROWWW! Scott: Aerodactyl, I'm gonna have to ride you again! Aerodactyl: Dact! Aeral! Scott: See that helicopter? We gotta stop them from stealing the Shiny Pokemon! Aerodctyl nods, as Scott hops on. Scott: Okay, now Fly! Aerodactyl flaps its wings, and starts flies towards the Helicopter as the scene changes to Butch and Cassidy in the Helicopter. Butch: Ha! Can't believe those idiots were stupid enough to think I was actually someone else! Cassidy: I know! Children are such IDIOTS! The person driving the helicopter turns around. Pilot: Um... Something is following us, should we take them down? Cassidy: Yes. Definitely. Pilot: Of course. The Pilot presses a button, and a powerful beam is emitted from the helicopter, which shoots towards Scott and Aerodactyl. The scene changes to Jill, who is running into the Police Center in Cinnabar Island, panting. Officer Jenny: What do you need? Jill: We found Team Rocket...They captured a shiny Charizard and Charmander! Officer Jenny: What!? Where!? Jill: They flew off in a helicopter by the beach! Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, and points it vines in the direction that Jill is talking about. Officer Jenny: Okay, i'll send the best cops to get them. You come with me, I think I know a way to stop them! Jill: Okay! The scene changes back to Scott and Aerodactyl. Scott: Gah! Fly out of the way! Aerodactyl narrowly avoids the attack by flying downwards, and its feet collide with the water, creating a small splash, scaring away several Magikarp and Tentacool in the clear water. Scott: Careful, Aerodactyl! Don't fly into the water!! Aerodactyl: Aero! Aerodactyl thrusts upwards, going back in the direction of the helicopter. Butch: Dang! Still here! Cassidy: I got this. Go, Golbat! Cassidy holds out a black and red Pokéball, and a Golbat flies out of it, and then out of the helicopter. Goldbat: Goal! Cassidy: Use Supersonic! Golbat releases yellow sound waves at Aerodactyl. Cassidy snickers. Cassidy: That will deal with them. Scott: Oh boy... Counter it with... Um.... What do you know that can stop this?? USE GUST OR SOMETHING! Aerodactyl looks up at Scott, and it fires its own Supersonic attack, which both collide, rendering the attacks ineffective. Scott: Good job! Now use Hyper Beam! Aerodactyl opens its mouth, and fires a powerful yellow beam which knocks Golbat out on impact, and pushes it into the helicopter. Cassidy: WHAT THE-!? Scott: Now, fly over to the cage! Aerodactyl rapidly flaps its wings, and speeds towards the cage, until it flies right beside it, and is flying at the same speed as the helicopter. Charmander is shivering, and looks up at Scott. Scott: It's gonna be okay, Charmander! I'm here to help you! Charmander: Charr... Charmander! Scott slowly stands up, and reaches for the cage. Butch is peeking out the helicopter. Cassidy: Be careful! Butch: HE'S GONNA BREAK OPEN THE CAGE! Cassidy: Oh please, a kid couldn't do that! Butch: He just knocked out your new Golbat! Cassidy: Ok fine! Butch: Drive faster! We gotta lose this kid! Pilot: On it! Just as Scott is about to grab the cage, the helicopter greatly increases speed, causing him to fall off Aerodactyl, who is now in the distance. Scott: AUGH! Scott falls forward, and grabs onto the cage, hanging on to it. Scott: ARCEUS! Oh uh! Scott looks back at Aerodactyl, who is now flying much slower than the helicopter. Scott: Okay Scott. Don't look down.... Don't let go. Upon saying this, Scott looks down, as a worried reaction shows up on his face. Scott: GOSH! WHY DID I LOOK DOWN!? The Charmander looks at Scott, then over to its father, the Shiny Charizard, unconscious and in a net right beside Charmander. Scott: Oh man... This is scary! This is so so scary! Scott hands become sweaty, and his hands start sliding. Scott: No! No no no! Charmander glances back at Scott. Charmander: CHAR? Butch looks out the helicopter again. Cassidy: Are they finally gone? Butch spots the Aerodactyl. Butch: No kid on 'em anymore! Looks like he fell in the water! That idiot! Pilot: Just so you know, we are close to land. Cassidy: Great. The rest of the team will meet us there. Scott left arm slips off. Scott: OH GOSH! Butch: Did you hear that? Butch glances out, and Scott's left arm waving around in the wind. Butch: Hey! That kid is hanging onto the cage! Drive upwards! The Helicopter flies higher, causing lose his grip and fall off. Scott: Augh!! Scott falls through the air, but a large figure swoops down, and Scott lands on it. Scott: Woah! ...Aerodactyl? Scott looks down, and sees the orange scales of the Pokemon. Scott: What the? The Pokemon fly towards the Helicopter, and Scott notices someone, who appears to be piloting the Pokemon. Scott: Hello? A man turns around. He has spiky red hair, and a cape is blowing in the wind. Man: Your safe now. Scott: Who are you? Man: My name is Lance. This is my Dragonite. Scott: What are you doing he- Dragonite suddenly speeds forward at one hundred miles an hour, and arrives at another side of another side of Cinnabar Island. Scott: Woah... What is going on here? Lance: Shush! The Dragonite lands on the sand, making large footprints on every step. Lance: Get off. Scott: Um... Okay... Scott jumps off the Dragonite. Lance: Stay here. Dragonite flies off in the direction towards the helicopter, and it roars, which causes a large figure to emerge from the water. Scott: What is that? As the water drips off, Scott recognizes the figure as a giant Onix, with a muscular man sitting on its head. Scott: THAT ONIX IS ENORMOUS! The Onix slithers forward, also in the direction of the helicopter, as a Lapras and a Gengar emerge behind a large rock, both with a woman sitting on it, heading off in the same direction. Scott: What is going on here? The scene changes back to the helicopter. Cassidy: What is going on? Pilot: I don't know! Lance flies his Dragonite to the front of the plane in only seconds, and begins speaking to the Pilot. Lance: This is your last and only chance. Release the Pokemon. As the words come out of Lance's mouth, Gengar and its sneakily fly over to the back of the helicopter, and land by the net. Pilot: Ha! That's never gonna happen! Lance: That's it, then. Do it! Lance looks over to the woman riding the Gengar. Woman: Shadow Claw, Gengar! Gengar points its arm forward, and its arm becomes surrounded in a black aura, with segments of glowing purple as the outline. It then morphs into a huge claw, and as Gengar swipes its arm forward, it cuts a hole through the net and breaking the cage, releasing the Pokemon. Butch: WHAT THE!? Lapras swims over, and uses Ice Beam to create an Ice Ramp, which makes the Pokemon land without pain. Lance: Now, Dragonite, use Twister! Dragonite backs up, and a ball of swirling wind shoots out of its mouth, rapidly growing in size, and it forms into a Tornado, which causes the Helicopter to get sucked in, and begin spinning around. Butch: AUGH! Team Rocket's bodies are flung against the top of the vehicle, and twist around, landing at the back. Cassidy: Ugg! Butch and Cassidy retrieve the only two Jetpacks from the helicopter, and a fire shoots out, launching them out of the Helicopter. Pilot: You can't just leave me! Suddenly, the Pilot is sucked out of the helicopter, and flung into the water, creating a large splash. Scott: Is he...? The man floats up, and then starts swimming away, but the Onix quickly swims towards the Pilot, and the man on this Onix picks up the man, and carries the man to the shore, right by Scott. Pilot: Thanks for saving me, but- Pilot starts running away, but a Police Car drives right in front of him. The doors open, and Jill and Officer Jenny walk out. Officer Jenny: Put your hands behind your back! Officer Jenny runs over to him, and handcuffs him, and shoves him in the back of the Police Car. Jill: Are you okay, Scott? Jill runs over to Scott, followed by his Bulbasaur and Eevee, who both jump into Scott's arms. Bulbasaur: BULBA! Scott: I'm fine.... But.... Who are they? Scott looks at Lance and they other mysterious trainers. The Woman on the Lapras begins squirting a Hyper Potion at the unconscious Charizard, as the Woman on the Gengar begins feeding the Charmander berries. Lance lands beside Scott. Lance: Well, Scott, I am Lance, as you know. We are the Elite Four. Scott: Oh my gosh! I've heard of that! Isn't that a really powerful group of Trainers! Lance: Yeah. The Charizard awakens, and looks around. Lance: I must go. Lance flies off with his Dragonite, and hovers over the ice which Charizard and Charmander are on. Lance mutters words to them, and Charmander hops on Charizard's back, and Dragonite flies off, followed by Charizard, and eventually followed by the rest of the Elite Four. Jill: It's okay, Scott. The Elite Four will take care of them for a while. Scott: I know... Officer Jenny drives off. Scott sighs. Scott: What a day! Category:Episodes